RiverClan
Welcome to RiverClan's forum! Here you can talk about everything to do with RiverClan! Smoketail88 23:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Leopardstar's death It's too bad Leapordstar had to die. I mean, like, she was one of my favorite characters. Although Mistyfoot is a REALLY fitting leader. LostGod2000 02:01, September 17, 2010 (UTC) That's exactly what i thought! Leapordstar was a great leader,but i think that Mistystar is a better one.... Hailstar15 03:19, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I know, it is kind of sad. She was a good leader, even though she sometimes made bad choices. Smoketail88 17:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I didn't really like Leopardstar. She joined TigerClan and let her deputy died. She also held things against other cats, like ThunderClan. But even leaders have faults liek Bluestar.Too bad Oakheart didn't become leader. He was awesome. His daughter's leader now though. Aniju Aura 03:47, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Well she made one good choice and that was making Mistyfoot deputy again over Hawkfrost. I haven't gotten that far in the book yet but I read a bit on his page at Warrior Cat wiki. Sir Rock I think that Mistystar will be a better leader because she isn't as prideful as Leopardstar was. DustpeltExpect the Worst! I used to like Leopardstar, then I found out that she joined Tigerstar, I totally switched to Dovepaw. :) ~Smoketail88~ 16:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Leopardstar was still good and Firestar didn't tell anyone about Tigerclaw's evil plan. He waited too long so Leopardstar didn't know he was evil till in was too late. Aniju Aura 04:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) You're right. I actually liked Leopardstar, even though she had followed Tigerstar. Erin Hunter said it was because she loved him. [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 16:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Well I think she liked him not loved him or she would have told him and they would have had kits. It is a good thing she saw what he really was. Did she have kits? I would like it if she did. She was alright for a leader, doing things she thought were best for her clan, like make Mistyfoot deputy insetad of Hawkfrost. Sir Rock 07:27, October 11, 2010 (UTC) That would be really ironic if they had kits while Tigerstar is trying to kill all half-clan cats xD-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ I wanted Leopardstar to have kits with Stonefur. It's an odd pair, but I think they would've been good together. She never mated.... *sighs* [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 16:20, October 11, 2010 (UTC) It is really sad about Leapordstars death.... I always liked her in the book except when she let Tigerstar kill Stonefur...Hailstar15 01:08, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I know. That was a very bad choice, Leopardstar! [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 23:16, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I kinda like her and kinda hate her.She was a tough leader.I was sad when she died. I think she kinda went psycho near the end of her leadership, like Bluestar. -- Go Sweden! 20:09, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Graystripe and Silverstream's Forbidden Love i think it's really sad when Silverstream dies... :( her and Graystripe were soooo meant for each other! Who agrees with me! Hailstar15 02:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I agree.I liked Silverstream. OMG! I wish Silverstream had lived! Millie is so annoying! I don't like Millie! [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 23:16, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I know! i wish Siverstream lived too... :( She was so kind and gentle... Really??? I kind of like Millie... Yeah,she can be annoying sometimes,but Graystripe seems to love her just the way she is! GRAYSTRIPE ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hailstar15 00:45, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes! Go Graystripe! But I just don't like Millie..... Smoketail!!! Med. Cat!!! :P 01:00, October 14, 2010 (UTC) -Stomps on Millie's head.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Right! She can be so annoying sometimes! Smoketail!!! Med. Cat!!! :P 01:02, October 14, 2010 (UTC) And,she used to be a kittypet!''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! I don't like kitty-warriors. Except for Firestar, of course, and Graystripe. Smoketail!!! Med. Cat!!! :P 01:06, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I hate Firestar,too old.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! WHATTTTTTTTTTT! Firestar Rocks! Why don't you like him??? Oh well...... :) I like some kittypets,it depends if their nice or not... I Am The Chosen One... 23:19, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Firestar is like, immortal. He really needs to die, even though I like him. -- Go Sweden! 20:11, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Mistystar Is Mistystar not the best leader ever?-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ I was so happy when she became leader! But not when Leopardstar died, of course..... Smoketail!!! Med. Cat!!! :P 00:38, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I hate Leopardstar!''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! I think she's okay. :) Smoketail!!! Med. Cat!!! :P 00:48, October 14, 2010 (UTC) My favorite RiverClan cat is Feathertail.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Same with me. :D Smoketail!!! Med. Cat!!! :P 00:52, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Feathertail!!!!!!!!!! I Am The Chosen One... ***Hailstar15*** 02:10, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Feather! Feather! SmokySlurpies 2.0! I cried SOOOOO much when she... *Starts blubbering like a kit*-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ That was so sad! Boo hoo..... SmokySlurpies 2.0! I like Mistystar.She's my favorite leader of RiverClan. Mistystar is so awesome, but I liked Hailstar better. -- Go Sweden! 20:11, July 15, 2011 (UTC) How All The Half-Clan Cats Were Targeted I Can't believe that those cats in Riverclan would just let Tigerstar kill all the half-Clan cats! It's just sad... :( Stonefur put up a good fight! i wish he didn't die! At first i thought that Stonefur would actually kill those 2 kits! (or were they apprentences? I think they were Graystripes kits) I Am The Chosen One... ***Hailstar15*** 03:22, October 25, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't there fault they were half-clan, its the parents. So he should have gone and killed off the parents of them. -- Go Sweden! 20:14, July 15, 2011 (UTC) It was cruel that way. SmokySlurpies 2.0! Happiest thing ever read in a warrior book: TIgerstar's death by claw slash from kittypet :P-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Yeah! XD SmokySlurpies 2. Allies with Shadowclan? ﻿Hi, it it just me or are they commley allias with ShadowClan, cuz' I mean like; in Darkest Hour and Sunset. Though, I think they could just possibley be the more sinster clans. .[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆Did I get the part?☆.”. I think they are always allies with Shadowclan. Maybe it's because they get along better. Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." IF You Were A RiverClan Cat? Well I would be the deputy, named Brookstripe. I would be ligh white on the top with my ears, face and tail blue-gray with blue eyes. By legs would have some stripes on them like gloves. Mistystar is great as leader so she wouldn't be to be out done, but I would help out my can mates go on potrals and hunting trips for my Clan. I think I would had had Reedwhisher as my mate too because he would have some great kits just like him, Mistystar and Orkheart. Aniju Aura 05:15, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I would be Sprinklepatch a big gray and white tom with yellow eyes with folded ears. I would hunt in the water and since my ears are closed, no water would get in. I would be a cheerful friendly cat, unlike most of the RiverClan cats. Everyone would be my friend. I proably be the medicine cat. Sir Rock 06:15, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Mistystar rocks! Smokestar"It's not the fire in your blood, it's the fire in your heart..." I would be a warrior named patchclaw a black and white she-cat. I would be Aquasplash, a pale gray blue she-cat with dark silver stripes and aqua eyes! SHe would be a warrior and an awesome hunter and swimmer!Silver 21:11, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans